Kidnapped without a trace
by WithTheMoonAndStars
Summary: Percabeth.  Annabeth is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Just background info, in this story Annabeth's dad is a millionaire and Percy's mom is a worker at the mall, so heads up.

* * *

><p>Kidnapped Without a Trace<p>

An original story by WithTheMoonAndStars

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. But I wish I did. :)

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV, Unknown location in the US<span>

I woke with a start, my memory cloudy. After awhile I remembered where I was, more or less. Kidnapped. Taken from my dad's vacation home. Ow. My head. Did whoever-caught-me have to be so hard? Daughters of Athena who helped sons of Poseidon save the world from a certain doom (*cough cough Kronos cough cough*) should not me treated like this. I miss my Seaweed Brain…

Percy's POV, 27 miles away from the Empire State Building, NY

Whoever took my Wise Girl is going to pay. Big time. You'd think ten-foot-tidal waves and a 2-hour chase would stop a van, right? Well I was wrong. Probably some children of Hectate's doing…what? Since when to I say "[blah's] doing?" That's so old-fashioned…who am I, my mother? Anyway, back to the more important thing: Annabeth.

* * *

><p><span>3rd person perspective, unknown person(s), Unknown Location<span>

"You got the girl?"

"Yep. He'll come soon enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"MARTIN! YOUR RENT IS DUE!"

"ANALISE, NOW IS REALLY NOT THE TIME!"

"I'M GONNA CALL THE COPS! YOU NEED TO PAY ME OR-" The voice was cut off and the collect iris message disappeared, leaving a befuddled Percy more desperate to find his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>

"Percy Jackson, you better rescue me, or-wait. YOU BETTER RESCUE ME OR I'LL BE DEAD!" Annabeth muttered to the gray stonewalls of her prison. Suddenly, from between the metal bars framing the only window fluttered a useless piece of paper-no. A note. Annabeth quickly snatched it and began reading.

**What will the note say? Will Percy ever find Annabeth? Sorry about the lame and short first chapter, but this is my first fanfic. Flames and suggestions appreciated! Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. But I wish I did.

In this chapter: Annabeth reads note, and Percy gets a big clue to where she is.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV, unknown location<span>

_Annabeth Chase will be held until the Summer Solstice. Perceus Jackson is looking for her, beware._

_~Martin_

You could say, I was shocked. You could tell the mysterious note was not addressed to me. Yet it flew into my window. And Percy was looking for me; well that was a good thing. I got the feeling it held a clue, because on the flip side it read:

_ZMMZYVGS SVOW RM XVOO 2304._

_~Martin_

No secret code can be kept from a child of Athena, I thought, smiling. The code was simple and easy to understand. A was Z; B was Y, and so on and so forth. The letters were flipped. The note now read:

"Annabeth held in cell 2304."

That was interesting, but you'd think I'd get a better clue for all my time…Suddenly I was hit with a tidal wave of ideas. I untied my camp half-blood necklace and threw the "son of Poseidon" bead out the window, watching it hit the surprisingly barren ground. Percy would know where I am now…

Percy's POV, 25 miles away from Annabeth

No mortal would be able to take Annabeth. I knew that. I'm assuming a monster, a mean, cruel, heartless monster kidnapped Annabeth. Knowing that the trail would grow thin, I ran to the nearest pay phone.

Rachel's POV, somewhere on the road to camp half-blood

I was surprised when Percy called. But it was for Annabeth…and I DO still have clear sight. But since I felt like making things difficult, I brought along some…mischievous campers.

Percy's POV

Rachel came in the camp van, but she didn't come alone. She came with the least helpful people, the Stoll brothers. Which didn't help that they hated Annabeth (she likes revenge for pranks) and were complaining the whole way. Even Rachel looked like she was going crazy by the time she slammed on the brakes and pulled over, the look on her face checking every detail of the scene. We were in the middle of the desert, and I saw nothing. But Rachel insisted upon two things, one, the trail ended here, and two, "Don't you see it? It's right _there_." Rachel Elizabeth Dare is one confusing oracle…

(5 minutes later)

What a demigod doesn't always realize is that the mist, at a certain range, disappears. Which means after arguing with Rachel that nothing was there, I slammed into a large gray wall…wait. A building. Anyway, I was flat on the dusty ground. But, right next to my head was…a bead. Not just your average bead. A bead from a Camp Half-Blood necklace…the "Son of Poseidon" bead. Which meant one thing-Annabeth was here somewhere.

* * *

><p>Comments appreciated. :)<p> 


End file.
